


Master and Servant

by wild_banana



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Universe
Genre: Cute, Depeche Mode - Freeform, Gen, Kon is a turd, Nah Tim is just a nerd, Tim is an angsty pastel loving grunge-hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Depeche Mode and I remembered some old comic where Tim had a collection of CDs and among them was DM</p>
    </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Depeche Mode and I remembered some old comic where Tim had a collection of CDs and among them was DM

The sun was sinking out of the window die slowly as it kissed its lover goodbye to sail off to war and adventure. Gotham didn't get to see its lover as often as it needed to keep the crooks and pimps away from her. It would do for now, though.

Tim grunted as he bumped his head on his bedframe and drug a miserable box with him.

"If you find my mask I'll make Alfred bake your grandma's birthday cake you're suppose to have tomorrow."

Kon was floating in the middle of Tim's room looking at the yearbook from Tim's sixth grade year. He chuckled and said,"Rad haircut, Tim. You must've gotten ALL the old ladies on your block."

"You're not helping, Kon."

Tim shifted through the box full of old baseball cards and pictures of angles and flowers from his photography class last year, but no mask. Batman was definitely gonna kill him this time. His last mask had also been "misplaced" in his room and so had many other important items. Tim was a seriously messy packrat, even for a teenager. 

He looked back and saw Kon still floating there  _not_ helping him retrieve his very important mask from the monster of a mess he called his room."Come on Kon! I have to find it before the sunset. I'm on duty tonight and Batman is definitely not going to give me another one!"

Kon rolled his eyes closing the book with an exsasperated sigh and three it into the bed. He landed on the ground and walked over to Tim'a desk looking behind papers and going through them just to make Tim think he was looking. The room was beginning to get dark so he turned on the lamp and sat at his desk. Man Tim was messy. Sure, he wasn't the saint of room cleansliness but Tim was pretty bad.

When he was finished shuffling the papers, he plopped to the floor to look at more boring paperwork from school and applications when he saw something that definitely caught his eye. A whole entire rack of old CDs Tim had kept and probably forgot about.

He looked over at Tim who was slowly driving himself insane looking in the same spots he had minutes ago. Then he looked around the room for a CD player to use.

He found it easily with his x-Ray vision underneath some sneakers and then turned to the CDs to look for something to put on. As he filed through them, his fingers stopped and he couldn't  _believe_ the torture item he had just found.

"Jesus Tim! You have Depeche Mode? Why on earth do you have Depeche Mode?" He laughed as Tim turned around and scowled.

"They were decent! I don't know what you have against them, Kon. Better than what you all listen to in hickville on your farm."

Kon scooped back and then laughed as he put the CD in.

Master and Servant began playing and Kon just about peed his pants laughing.

_You treat me like a dog get me down on my knees_

_We call it Master and Servant_

_We call it Master and Servant_

Tim turned around with red ears and grumbled,"Cut it out Kon! I still haven't found my mask!! You'll never see me again if I don't!"

_With you on top and me underneath we forget all about equality_

_Let's play Master and Servant_

_Let's play Master and Servant_

Kon began doing vulgar dance moves and Tim turned beet red as he turned to ignore the aliens mockery. He bumped his head again and just about screamed when all the sudden he heard a crash and looked back to find Kon had knocked over the rest of the CDs.

"Oops."

Tim gave a wicked grin and said,"We call it Master and Servant, Kon. I'm the master and you're the servant and I say get to cleaning and find my mask!!!"

Kon pouted and asked miserably,"No fun, Master?"

Tim sighed and whispered under his breath," Rule one for having an alien friend: Never teach them human innuendos. You will regret it. Rule two: make sure that alien has an IQ ABOVE fifty-three."

"I heard that!"


End file.
